stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
New Unit
ARIVILIAR'S Units (The Islamic Empire) The Islamic Empire is a brand new OP empire, that obviously does not exist. Karjinate The Karjinate unit has a poop sword. He is the equivelent to Swordwraths, Crawlers and albowtros and majikill. Health: 3 bars (as much as V) with "Infidel Slasher": half barr Bars (as much as a Dead) Costs: 12500000000 gold and 5000000000000 mana Training Time: as much as 34 giants Training Place: the asdf movie Timing: attacks every 2:30 seconds, and 1 seconds in "Infidel Slasher" Stength: quite strong, nearly like a Spearton. with "Infidel Slasher": like a Shadowrath Abillities: Infidel Slasher: (350 mana and 50 gold) will make the Karjinate stronger and faster Bonus Attacks: when kills swordwrath, executes him, when kills a giants and archidons, cuts of his legs. IslamWrath A stickman with AK-47. Health: 4 bars (just as much as Deads) Costs: 350 gold and 50 mana Training Time: as much as a Spearton Training Place: the mosque Timing: 20 hits in 5 seconds. Strength: like 2 miners, but hits automaticaly Abillities: Grenade (Bonus abillity like Fominate) and Knife (Already achived, switches the weapon) Bonus: After 30 minutes he reloads for 2 seconds Stick empireMe2please's units Shuriwrath When the swordwrath evolved into shadowrath, many of them were thinking that the way of the bow was a good idea (it did defeat them, after all). So then they realized that they needed a ranged weapon to destroy them. They manufactured shurikens, and combined them with their new art of stealth, thus making them ranged shadowrath. Cost: 450 gold, 150 mana, 25 secs . Attack Rate: same as archidon Speed: same as shadowrath Health: same as shadowrath Damage: same as archidon. Abilities: 250 gold, 50 mana, 600 ticks to research. Sends a barrage of 10 shuriken, 600 ticks for cooldown. Jumper (based on my unit in my Cidanian Empire) A jumping unit that will very quckly jump as far as a Dead projectile, extremely fast stab its enemy with claws, then jump back extremely fast. Cost: 400 gold, 16 secs, 3 pop Attack Rate: slow Speed: um, hard to describe Health: Same as Swordwrath Damage: Same as crawler Abilities: Super Jump: 300 gold, 450 ticks for cooldown, will jump twice as far and deal twice as much damage, 40 secs for cooldown. Farret Binary10101ERROR's units Fire elemental giant this unit atack and destroy castile and create mini-fires anti archers. this unit of formed for 400 fire units 20 water units 60 air units and 13 earth units atack and anti speartons and destroy ensalved giants anork kill the albowtross 900000 Gold 20078999 units who need to be killed five times simply to die. Each time they die, their binding loosen, and their attac k and speed increase until their final life. For their first attack, they will just ram into a unit, causing no damage but stun. Their second attack causes them to claw and bite at the unit, still doing little damage but has increased kn ockback. This pattern continues until the fifth life, where they rush towards an enemy and latch onto them, causin g complete paralysis while they slowly rip that unit to shreds and increasing the Demented's own health at the same time. These units are extremely vulerable to ranged attacks, ineffective against armored units, and cannot shift positions while attacking. For the most part, they spawn anywhere on the battlefield and are neutral unless attacked. However, once one army has camped beside the cental pillar too long, they will utter a long, eerie cry and all rush towards the offending army to attack. Russian Sleepers Sleep-walkers incapable of feeling pain or recieving any status effects. Russian Sleepers wander the battlefield, spreading sleeping-sickness to any enemy unit they cross. Once sleeping-sickness has inflicted a unit, that unit will be unable to move for a few seconds, and all movement is permanately slowed (unless recouped in a castle). Sleeping sickness affects multiple units simultaneously, but Russian Sleeps have no other attacks and this ability has a long cooldown. Mainly, they wander near the central pillar, but can end up on either side of the field just as well. (Yes, I know. Not the best ideas for a new unit) Feemer ''Order'' '' '' Knight - Even though the nation of the great '' ' knights fell to the chaos empire, a few swordwrath took up the way of the shield from their spearton commanders. ''Knights are in other words more advanced swordwarth, taking more hits to kill and equiped with a shield of their own, stronger then their swordwrath kin, but weaker then the spearton. These swordwrath are equiped with shortswords, however their incresed health makes up for some of their reduced damage. Hp increase - The Great Knights having trained in both the arts of the swordwrath and speatons, can increase their health for a limited time Jawnos- A wolf tamed by the Order and has the ability to become a companion to the Swordwrath. Also it has an ability called Pack, one wolf howls and a whole pack comes to join him. ''Chaos '' Skeleton - The bones of the dead were summoned to fight for the Chaos empire, whenever it be a former friend or foe. The skeleton would have no choice but to fight it. Skeletons are units that are like zombies, but have no guts and instead fight the enemy in melee combat. Most skeletons are bones of former slaves, soldiers, and people. they are mostly peirced togther by magic, a few good hits can ensure it dies... Resistant - Skeletons can't be stunned or be posioned. This is due to the fact that they are not even alive... and that they have barely any flesh Spiders: Spiders have the ability to stun and poison, also to shoot sticky silk that can trap enemies for 10 seconds. They have the speed, damage, and attack rate of speartons. They can be ranged units. Abilities: 1. Venom The spider has this as default. It will bite units causing poison. Costs 150 gold and 100 mana 2. Silk trap: 5 spiders will build a wall of silk similar to the magikill wall and miner wall. It will go across the screen. Units that run into the wall will become stuck! Only ranged units can destroy it. It has the health of a non upgraded giant, but only one silk trap can be built 3. Spider growth 1,2,3 Spiders will increase in health and size 3 times and get the health of a spearton. 4.Spiderling spawn: Spiders spawn 3 small spiders that have the health of swordwraths. BladedFire's Units Furywrath Another improvised swordwrath that uses martial arts to defend and attack. Cost:450gold 200mana Training Time:450(physically trained only, no weapons) Population:5 Health:3bars(Martial art masters have good stamina) Speed:Spearton speed Damage:Same as Spearton Melee and ground units Abilities:Backhook kick(200 gold) costs 20 mana, a powerful kick that stuns enemies and make severe damage to them.This is an AOE effect attack. Thousand fists(300 gold for research)costs 50 mana, powerful multiple punch that bruises enemies and make their defense lower.This attack can reduce the enemy's defense by 40% and will take damage over time because of the bruises. Diseaser A diseased dead that can disease enemies and make them die but also make themself die too. Cost:100 gold 100 mana Training Time:800(Disease injection) Population:1 Health:1 bar(as same as Bombers) Speed:Bomber speed Damage:No damage Melee, ground unit and suicide. Abilities:Disease(researched) enemy that contacts diseaser will have disease that make their attack, defense and speed lower than 80% of the original stats, will be poisoned that can't cure except garrison. but when diseaser contacts with them, they melt. Flash A fast unit that can teleport and attack first. Cost:300 gold 100mana Training Time:700 Population:3 Health:3 bars Speed:Extremely faster than Shadowrath Damage:As same as Giant Melee and ground unit. Abilities:Teleport(researched) Teleport to somewhere.(No recharge, can use instantly without cost) Ranger Hunter: Deals more damage to ranged unit. Spearce A fast attacking low tier Spearton unit. Cost:250 gold 50 mana Training Time:550 Population:3 Health:2 bars(slightly more than Swordwrath) Speed:Faster than swordwrath Damage:Less than Swordwrath(x2 attack) Melee ground unit Abilities:Pierce(200 gold 100 mana to research)50 mana per use. Breaks the enemy's armor b y 30% inflicting 10% damage to the enemy.(Not avaible for gigantic units) Rangidon A higher tier unit of Archidon. Cost:500gold Training:450 Population:3 Health:3 bar(Slightly less than Shadowrath) Speed:same as Archidon Damage:Same as Spearton Ranged ground unit Abilities:Power Shot(400 gold to research)50 mana per use.Increases the range and inflicts 170% damage of normal to the enemies.(!50% to flying units). Warlock A dark spellcaster that threatens enemies and kill them with kinds of spells. Cost:700 gold 700 mana Training:900 Population:6 Health:5 bar(Slightly less than Spearton) Speed:Faster than Magikill Damage:Charges a dark ball and projects it to the enemy dealing damage more than Spearton Ranged ground unit Abilities:Nightmare(100 gold 50 mana to research)No mana per use. Summons a large swarm of skeleton bats to scare the enemies.(Not effective to Higher Tier Unit)(Only Swordwrath, Archidon, Crawler and Bombers) Touch of Death(200 gold 150 mana to research)10 mana per use. Takes a lot of time to research. Touches an enemy's head with his palm and vanish the victim to thin air.(Not effective to Magikill, Meric, Medusa, Marrowkai and Giants(Enslaved too.) Black Hole(300 gold 200 mana to research)50 mana per use. Summons a large supernova that sucks every troops into it in range.(Larger than Magikill's Explosion radius.) Killerleng3's units '''Masterwrath - ' The swordwrath from order the staute himself - 1500 gold 1000 mana training time:1 min Pop:10 Health 1 bar but decreasing slower than giants' Abilities: Total Rage - 1000 gold 500 mana Cause him to go into war madness his attack rate and power triple Sword of War- 1500 gold 600 mana (100 per use) The more melee unit you have the more damge your amry have ' ' 'Peacekai (Peace Marrowkai) '- 400 gold 400 mana You know Marrowkai right? He can use hell fist. If there a bad one then there is a good one. training time:20 sec Pop:4 Health 3 bars Abilities: War Angel - 100 gold 100 mana - like reaper Fists of justice - 100 gold 50 mana - like hell fists Holy Cut - Deal very high attack to any unit that carry blade '''JomMiner - 150 gold 0 mana The mine was once an order miner. Then got turn into slave by chaos. Some ran to a near by base. There are train into happy working miner. trainig time:as the regular Pop:1 Health: 1 bar Damage:very small Abilities: Phantom Kill : sends a ghost to instany kill a unit Hustle - you know what i am talking about. Rock wall -much heavier than the regular wall.Have a health of of a juggerknight. Flying Bomber - '''450 gold 150 mana Belong to the country of bomber. After the battle of the chaos vs bomber. The bomber is thinking of making it own wing to fly. The bomber soon learn life and death. Instead of just attacking and blown up there're well train soilder for order. training time: 60 Pop:4 Health: 3 bars Abilities: Explosionis - 200 gold 0 mana - doub les the speed of throwing his bombs. '''Krampus - 1500 gold 600 mana Good people at x-mas got such a gift. But what about bad one? Well he pay a visit... not a very good one. Training time:60 Pop:10 Health: 10 bars Abilities: Ruined Christmas-Deals heavy Special damage to all enemies. May Stun all targets. Dark Gift-Deals low damage and applies one random negative effect to target. Lord Montus- '''1500 gold 2500 mana The lord the dead. He was never killed in battle.Time come and he is a evil tryant. He also the lord of magic and can't be summon or killed by mortal. Traning Time: 120 sec Pop: 12 Health: 19 bars Portal - 500 gold 500 mana 10/use-open a door and come out is dead at least 5. Magic mirrior - 1000 mana 20/use - Cast a sheild over every unit,all attack will be bounch back for 30 second Iron wall - 200 gold 500 mana - He throw a pool of blood any unit that cross it will take vemon damge. It stay in the battle forever. When the unit that cross it died it will form another pool of blood or Iron wall. Door of Death - 300 gold 600 mana - He open a door the door open and lead an amry of undead unit. Can be upgrade to level 2 and 3. The door keep sending out undead unit, until killed by the emeny. '''Uriel- 2000 gold 500 mana The gaurd of heaven. Who ever pass his test, got to have a never-lasting life. Traning time: 1min pop: 13 Health: 20 bars 'killerleng3's Unit Ideas' By the way, I made a chart of Light and heavy units: Light Units Heavy Units Swordwrath Spearton Shadowwrath Albowtross Archidon Enslaved Giant Meric Magikill Bomber Juggerknight Crawler Giant Miner Chaos Turret Eclipsor Marrowkai Dead Medusa Deliever (my own) Drudge (my own) Lancearian (my own) ORDER UNIT IDEAS Nakomi Chichi A unit that is a fusion of Spearton and Juggernaut. Because of their large defense and attack on both of them, this unit would had have a huge amount of defense and attack in change of its speed(so this unit would have been very slow due to its defense.) so it would have been like a walking tank. The model for the weapon will have to look like a spear but with 2 large axes under the pointy top.The shield will have to be bigger. Gold cost--------- 550 Mana cost-------- 600 Attack--------a whole bar like of a miner's health(but takes a long time to recharge.) ''Use'' The Nakomi is very strong and stronger in squadrons even though of their slow speed, the huge defense will and can cover that weak spot. the only way these units can be killed is with magic.back in time before they became Nakomis they were cap ''Weaknesses'' Ranged units- 'Ranged units can easily shoot down the Lancearians before the Lancearians can attack. '''Swarms- '''Lancearians can only attack one unit at once, so the Lancearians could only kill 1 or 2 of them before he's overwhelmed. 'CHAOS UNIT IDEAS ''Deliever-'' ''Description'' IMPORTANT (Ghost Relievers): 'If delievers are killed by tower spawned ghost units, theres a 10% chance that they convert back into their original form and fight for the side of the tower spawned ghost. Delievers, or the Lost Ones, are shells of the Chaos's prisoners. They are cheap to create and are deadly in overwhelming swarms. They are weak, but their inability to recieve pain and immunity from infection makes them able to endure tons of damage. After the toils of battle, millions of dead bodies from order are left to fester. In this time, the marrowkai go around, injecting a ''Shell Spirit ''into every body. Over time, the shell spirit overwhelms and consumes the body's natural spirit, corrupting the body with immense evil and transforming it into a corpse. No matter what the person was before being consumed by a shell spirit, be it a heroic spearton or a eagle-eyed archidon, no sign of the person's personality is seen once it has been "converted" into a deliever. ''Personality The Lost Ones are simply shell spirits in stickman form. The shell spirits are extremely malicious, and want nothing more than the taste of living flesh. However, Delievers can be controlled with magic strong enough. ''Stats'' Faction------------- Chaos Location------------ Land, Old Battlefields Role------------------ Overwhelming Health--------------- Very high, 7 bars Attack power----- Low Attack Rate------- Medium Gold cost---------- 225 Mana cost-------- 0 Training time----- 10 Population-------- 2 Training area---- Graveyard Weapon----------- Hands ''Use'' Used in huge numbers, Delievers could easily overwhelm any amount of troops. Guardian-' ''Description Guardians are suits of dark armor held together by evil spirits. They are not living beings. They can run for miles on end with no complaints and they can jump into a pit of spikes and yet feel nothing. Gaurdians run faster than speartons, and can see farther than archidons. ''Personality'' Gaurdians have no feelings.They live to serve the chaos, and will follow their master's orders no matter what the odds. ''Stats'' Faction------------- Chaos Location------------ Forts, Prisons Role------------------ Elimination Health--------------- Very high, 12 bars Attack power----- High Attack Rate------- Medium Gold cost---------- 900 Mana cost-------- 0 Training time----- 28 Population-------- 5 Training area---- Crypt Weapon----------- Huge two-handed Scythe ''Use'' Gaurdians can be used for almost any purpose, being used to doing anything that their masters wish. The only units that can kill Gaurdians 1 vs 1 are: Enslaved giants Giants Medusa Albowtross Eclipsor '' Gigant-'' ''Description'' Rarely seen, ripping up trees and causing stampedes in a rage, Gigants are a truly terrifying sight. The first shadowraths who spotted them on scouting missions thought they were cracking up at first, and even closer inspection didn't reassure them by a lot. Those shadowrath had to stay in hospital for several months just for their legendary hearing and balance to come back to them. Gigants are the biggest of all giants, and are known by many as a completely separate species. Alienated from their giantish counterparts by climate, Gigants have mutated even larger to reign over their lands without mercy. ''Personality'' Gigants are even dumber than giants. They survive only with sheer size and strength, and therefore have very little brainpower. ''Stats'' Faction------------- Chaos Location------------ No Man's land, in areas where even giants are afraid to roam Role------------------ All purposes Health--------------- Extremely high, 40 bars Attack power----- Extremely high, 3 bars, shock 4s, splash damage Attack Rate------- Low Gold cost---------- 3500 Mana cost-------- 0 Training time----- 100s Population-------- 20 Training area---- Cave Weapon----------- Big tree, dead giant ''Use'' Almost anything, except for scouting and trying to look weak so the enemy underestimates you.If you can some how train a lot of Gigants you can kill any kind of unit.Can't be control by V. Edwardok's units Axewrath: When the juggerknights got captured, the axewrath who were relatives came to help. but chaos was too strong. As the prisoners and labourers, the axewrath were tortured and killed. Though the axewrath were tough, the juggerknights who were so evil that they smashed an axe through thier heads and a sword through their legs, killing them. The remaining axewrath were red with anger, and smashed the guards, took back their weapons and limped to order with wounds and scratches. Gold:500 mana:200 faction:order attack power:very hight health:3and half bars speed:a bit slower than swordwrath can throw one spare axe that it rips out from the head Special abilities: Fury of axes: gold cost:100 mana:100 it makes a unit - one and a quarter bars of life Zombiedeath's Units Samuwrath After the Swordwrath took up the way of the ninja, a few Shadowrath did not agree with the stealthful, tactile ways of their bretheren. They decided that it was time for a new approach. This group has become the Samuwrath. Faction: Order Cost: 450 Gold 150 Mana Training Time: 200 Pop: 4 Health: 4 Bars Melee Ground Unit Abilities Meditate- The Samuwrath stands still and concentrates, increasing the power of his next attack. 10 second recharge. (Note: The Samuwrath is extremely vulnerable while doing this. Back him up with Archidons and/or Speartons) Fight With Honor- The Samuwrath lets out a war cry, increasing the morale of surrounding units and boosting their speed and attack power for a short time. 20 second recharge. Zen Fury- He stay there like stun for 1 min and after the staying he unlesh a huge wave of attack Reaper During the Conquering and most of the Order-Chaos War, Death himself happily toiled away collecting the souls of fallen soldiers before being approached by Medusa, who promised a steady flow of fresh souls in exchange for his servitude. The Reaper serves as Medusa's summoner, bringing in minions to obey their every whim. When not calling on demons or enslaving enemy soldiers, he fights hand to hand with his deadly scythe. Faction: Chaos Cost: 500 Gold 500 Mana Training Time: 500 Pop: 3 Health: 3 Bars Magical/Melee Ground Unit Abilities E nslavement- The Reaper chains up an enemy unit, forcing them to fight for him. This ability does not work on Giants/Enslaved Giants or Miners. Very long recharge time, so use wisely. 1 minute recharge. Minion Summon- Similar to the Magikill's summon ability from Stick War 1. The Reaper slams his scythe on the ground, opening a portal where a Chaos unit emerges to fight. Unit type is random. Reaper is vunlerable while opening the portal. 5 second recharge. ultimate hyperions units *''Order'' *''Hoplite'' when the speartons were defeated by Order, they sought a new way,they evolved into hoplites with less armor and longer spears for throwing,they are also equipped with a short sword which has a strike equal to the shadowrath's third fixate strike Cost 500 gold 100 mana Health 3 bars Attack high Speed High, almost a much as the shadowrath Melee/Ranged ground unit Abilities Shield wall\shield bash enemies charging into him will be shish kebabed 200 mana 50 gold ''' '''throw will throw his spear and fight with sword ''' '''free toggle 'Ckristopherjames' unit' Pestilence The Pestilence is the spellcaster of the Oblivion Empire. They can inflict poison to the enemy everytime they are hit by the Virus that is within the hands of The Pestilence. Pestilences have 3 spells: Virus spread, Consume, and Pharoah's Tomb. Pestilence cost 500 gold 600 mana Production time: 60 seconds Attack same as Dead (Melee) Attack Speed same as Dead Speed same as Dead health same as Dead Virus hands 200 gold 100 gold Allows the Pestilence to inflict poison to the enemy everytime they are hit by the Pestilence's hands. Mana cost 10. Virus spread Cost: Free cooldown 10 seconds Spreads a Virus that can poison the enemies and stun them for 3 seconds. The poison from the virus can be healed only by garrison. If the units die because of the poison, a pool of poison will spawn on the victims' location. Consume 300 gold 200 mana cooldown 25 seconds Consumes any non-Giant unit killing it instantly. Pharoah's Tomb 300 gold 300 mana cooldown 30 seconds Sucks any unit (Including your own) in front of the Tomb releasing them after 7 seconds. After they are released they will be stunned for 5 seconds and will have poison after recovering from stun. Very effective for massers. Hermit Crab *Info : When medusa died, The poison splattered on a swordwrath. He became sick! Any medicines wouldn't work! He died! Our men buried him under the ground. After some days, THE SWORDWRATH CAME OUT FROM HIS GRAVE! and now he's looking advanced dead! *Gold : 450 *Mana : 150 *Population : 4 *Time : 20 seconds *Health : 4 bars *Faction : Chaos *Speed : Same as swordwrath *Damage : Higher than normal dead *Abilities: 1) Undead Soul Gold : 300 Mana : 100 Time : 30 seconds Function : Hermis' damage and speed increases! 2) Poisonuous Guts Gold : 300 Mana : 10/use Time : 10 seconds Function : A toggle that toggles poison on and off. 3) Deadology Gold : 500 Mana : 50/use Time : 60 seconds Time ( to use ability) : 10 seconds Function : Hermis heals another unit by mysterious ability. MACEDON Strong ground unit, good against Archidon and statues that hold a mace. Health: 7 bars slow, but they can knock sheilds down easily. MINEWRATH A miner that can mine, but still defend himself when attacked. Abilities: Dig- digs mini ditch that next 3 enemy units fall into and get stunned for 5 seconds and take a little damge. (100 mana, 20 seconds cooldown time) BTD6_maker's Units Tunnelwrath Elite miner that can dig a tunnel and become invisible. It can pop up on an enemy to do two-bar damage. It has three bars of health itself. It has a population of 3. Maximum time in tunnel: 10 sec Cooldown: 30 sec Mana cost of ability: 100 mana Gold cost of ability: 0 gold It can build a wall (8 bars) and a turret (4 bars, attacks like Archidon). Time to build wall: 10 sec Cool down for wall: 20 sec Mana cost of wall: 0 mana Gold cost of wall: 200 gold All stats same for turret. It may heal a statue, wall, or turret by 1 bar. Cooldown: 10 sec Mana cost: 50 mana Gold cost: 50 gold Mana cost of unit: 50 mana Gold cost of unit: 300 gold Crasher The flying unit. To attack, it crashes down doing 1 bar damage to enemies in a short distance. It waits 2 seconds before flying again. When it crashes, melee units can attack it. It has 4 bars of health. It has a population of 5. NOTE: It may attack flying units. It will then still be unable to move or attack for two seconds but is not targetable by grounded melee. Mana cost of unit: 150 mana Gold cost of unit: 550 gold Bluexmagic's unit: Destricaticus: a magic unit, with both abilties of all magic units. Gold:1000 Mana:1000 AdrianC253's Units (srry, dont actually have a username) Sucker - Faction: Order Gold: 450 Mana: 200 Uses his arms and body and rolls up into a ball, also trapping a enemy inside, similar to the kamikaze bomber's ability. This causes the Sucker to implode causing a small portion of freindly fire damage as well as causing normal damage to the enemy near them. Special ability - High Implode Ability Gold: 0 Mana: 350 Reload time: None This ability causes to damage in air chaos enemies and also cause a small portion of freindly fire damage as well as damage to ememy. The sucker's ability kills all in air enemies in one strike. Heavy Puncher Faction: Chaos Gold : 800 Mana: 0 Heavy Puncher cause one bar of damage on any enemy making this unit a heavy killing unit. Havy Puncher's range is a bit more longer than a swordwrath's and shorter than a archidon. He has a very short reload punch time, every punch uses 4.2 seconds to reload. Special Ablity: Rapid Punching Punches 60% more faster Gold: 50 Mana: 450 Reload time: 90 seconds ToastyToast's UnitsCategory:New unit pg 2 Eagle Eye Description : The Eagle Eyes are peaceful people,but they are really experienced at ranged weapons,they have a crossbow made out of wood and gold,an iron helmet,a golden quiver and armor plates for their hands and legs. These units are expensive than the Archidons,but cheaper than the Albowtross making them a good substitute. Gold ''': 350 '''Mana : 50 Population : 3 Abilities ''': Battle Rage - Ranged Beast The Battle Rage has 2 levels,it will increase the Eagle Eye range by 30% in the first level,and give him a 5% speed boost,the second level will increase the range by 10% and the speed by 2.5% The Ranged Beast will make the Eagle Eye shoot 4 fire arrows at once,dealing increased damage and dealing burning damage '''Speed : Normal, Quite fast when battle rage is researched Health : 2 bars Damage : Medium, High when Ranged beast is used Armour : Yes Training Time : 25 seconds Training Location ''': Archery Range '''Faction : The Lost Empire Type : Ground Unit Black Magic Description : The Black Magic is a very gruesome creature,it has a half human,and half monster,its legs are very sharp and silent,this creature can use one of his abilities to make an enemy unit fight for his side,and can spawn demons,who are dark red colored and has 3 legs,to fight for him,he can also use small red plasma balls attack with them,however,this unit is bestly used as an army spawner,due to its weak damage and low health,slow speed and high cost,making it a very weak caster if attacked. Gold ''': 530 '''Mana : 470 Speed : Slow Abilities Costs : Possess : 150 mana to use Demon Mouth : 300 gold 120 mana to research Free demon spawning,10 seconds cool down Demon Mouth Health : 1 Bar Demon Mouth Damage : Low Demon Mouth Speed ''': Medium __________________ '''Population : 6 Health : 1,5 Bar Damage : Low Abilities : Possess - Demon Mouth Description : Possess will make an enemy unit fight for your side Demon Mouth will make the Black Magic spawn Demons Faction : Chaos Training Time : 30 seconds Type : Ground Unit Ordered Description : Their name is Ordered,same as their faction and role,the Ordered are the Warriors of the Order statue,Stronger and faster than all Order units except the Enslaved Giant,however,they cost more and takes a while to be trained.Their role is to attack the enemy,and protect weak units that are being attacked,such as a poor miner that is being attacked by multiple enemies,they sacrifice themselves for the love of their country,and to protect their country and its people. Gold : 550 Mana : 85 Population : 10 Health : 7,5 bars Damage : High Abilities : Shield Up - Shield Push Description : The Shield Up ability will make the Ordered raise their shield,the same as the Speartons,blocking 40% upcoming damage Shield Charge will make the Ordered charge in a line with their shields raised,pushing the enemy units,dealing damage to them,and stun them. Speed : High Armour : Yes Training Time : 29 seconds Training Location : Barracks Faction : Order Type : Ground Unit SlasherOmegaUltima's Units:Category:Blog postsCategory:New unit pg 2 Redesigned: Order: -Swordwrath Chaos: -Soon coming Toastytoast's empire ideas : When Order defeated Chaos,and when Medusa died,a new empire was born in that day.The Lost Empire!the Lost Empire was an ally of Order,long time ago,they were supporting Order,in the days Order was still weak,the Lost Empire helped them,this empire's name was called "The Avengers Empire" because they were helping people,but now,the Chaos empire have tricked the minds of the Lost Empires (AKA The Avenger Empire).they can't remember anything,all they know is to kill everyone that gets in their way.now,they are the enemies of Order,Elementals,and even Chaos that tricked them.Even that this empire is very old,it has deadly units because of it's scientists and researchers. Interface : the interface looks old,and different,because this empire is lost,that means they are very very old.so they should have a different interface,here it is : (Please Click on the image for better view,thanks) UNITS : Miner : The Miner is the basic economic unit for the Lost Empire,they have a basic bag and a pickaxe,similliar to every human being miner in the game. Gold : 150 Mana : 0 Population : 2 Training time : 8 seconds Attack Power : Very Low Attack Rate : Low Health : 1 Bar (2 Bars with Miner Hustle) Training location : The Bank Abilities : Miner Hustle Speartier : The Speartier is a cheap and a high damaging unit,but has a low chance to survive in strong combats Gold : 125 Mana : 0 Population : 1 Speed : Medium - Fast with Battle Hustle Training time : 12 Attack Power : Moderate Attack Rate : Medium - Fast with Battle Hustle Health : 2 bars,no armour Training location : Barracks Abilities : Battle Hustle Ability Cost : 100 Gold 50 Mana to research,10 Mana to use Ability Cool Down : 5 seconds Ability Info : The Battle Hustle makes the Speartier glow golden,giving them a speed boost,higher attack rate,at a cost of some mana Hoplite : Armoured ground infantry unit,used to tank damage Gold : 450 Mana : 50 Population : 3 Speed : Fast Health : 7 bars Training Time : 25 seconds Training Location : Barracks Abilities : Block & Dash Block : 100 gold 50 mana to research,free to use,it will make the Hoplites raise their shields and form a defensive wall,reducing 40% upcoming damage Dash : 200 gold 75 mana to research,35 mana to use,it will make the Hoplites dash forward with their shields raised,damaging and stunning the enemy units,after the activation,the Hoplites block ability will be automatically canceled,but it can be activated again Xtasyamphetamine's units Fury : 'The fury is a strong and fast swordsman, but not as fast as a Shadowrath. Great for eliminating armoured targets. '''Gold ': 250 'Mana : '''10 '''Population ': 2 'Speed ': Moderately fast 'Health ': 5 bars 'Armor ': Head visor, chestplate '''Training Time : 15 seconds Training Location ': Barracks '''Abilities ': Slow Death, Electric Fist him to cut him to piec Ultradinosaur's units Engineer/Undead Engineer/Volcanic builder The Engineer is a defensive slow moving builder unit it can build '''ONLY '''one building through out the whole game and if that building is destroyed the Engineer will die with it. '''Cost: '''450 gold, 200 mana/450 gold, 200 mana/Fire and Earth and Water, 100 mana '''Population: '''6 '''Speed: '''Slow like a miners '''Health: '''1 bar '''Training Time: '''20 seconds '''Training location: Mine Attack power: '''very low '''Abilities: '''Small Ballista/Poison Ballista/Small Lava Belcher, Heavy Catapult/Heavy Catapult/Lava Belcher, Front line Barracks, Small Support '''Small Ballista/Poison Ballista/Small Lava Belcher: Builds a small, weak, lightly armored Ballista turret costing 100 gold/100 gold/100 gold. Only four allowed on each side. Three bars of health. Takes 5 seconds to build Poison Ballista gives off poison effect while the Small Lava Belcher gives off a fire effect (No Upgrades needed) '''Heavy Catapult/Heavy Catapult/Lava Belcher: '''Builds a large heavily armored catapult dealing moderate damage and costing 300 gold, 100 mana/300 gold, 100 mana/300 gold, 100 mana. Only one allowed on each side. Ten bars of health. Takes 20 seconds to build. The Heavy Catapult/Heavy Catapult give off a stun effect While the Lava Belcher gives off a strong fire effect. (Upgrade cost 500 gold, 300 mana) '''Front line Barracks: '''Builds a small lightly armored barracks which allows you to train Swordwrath, Spearton and Arcidion troops from here. Build cost is 700 gold, 300 mana. Only one allowed on each side. Each troop costs 20% more to train here. Five bars of health. (Upgrade cost 1000 gold 500 mana) '''Small Support: '''When in need the engineer spawns in five much weaker Swordwrath/Crawler/Earth Elemental units for 100 mana. Will only work one time for an engineer. These units are uncontrollable and will attack the enemy no matter what. (Upgrade cost 500 gold, 200 mana) Please let me know what you guys think in the comments below :D Seanuriarte's units Thief- Description:Found in the depths of the Rome lands, the thief is a very useful unit. Attack rate: N/A Speed: As fast as a shadowwrath. Health: 6 bars,armored. Training area:Barracks Empire:Order Abilities: Mount- Attack rate: As fast as a spearton. Speed: As fast as a giant. Health: 10 small bars (armored) Training Area:Crypt Empire: Chaos Abilities: = EmeraldGod's Death Empire The war between Order and Chaos has finally ended. The Order Empire celebrated their biggest victory in history of Inamorta. Unknown to them, a great shadow lurks around the corner waiting to strike at the right moment. A shadowrath, who had been attacked by an unknown enemy, survived and brought the news to Order. The Grim Reaper and his legions are coming to devastate Inamota, with powers beyond the power of nature and God's combined. Knowing the power of Death, Order gathered up their largest troops possible, and prepared themselves for the deadliest war they may had ever fought in history. Units Skeleton Miner: Even the Death Empire needs miners to get gold and mana. Stats: 2 health bars (unarmored) Attack: medium Speed: Medium Gold collected: 100 Mana gained: 10 Pop: 1 Cost:150 gold Time: 9 seconds Skeleton miners are miners who had died in battle during the Order - Chaos war. Not remembering its history of working with either Order nor Chaos, skeleton miners do the economic work for Death Empire. Can be dangerous in large numbers as their attack produce decent damage. It would take about 2 skeleton miners to kill a swordswrath. Shadowman :Basic infantry units with ability to cloak. Powerful in large number. Stats: Three health bars (unarmored) Attack: medium Speed: high Pop: 2 Cost: 180 gold 10 mana Time: 12 seconds Shadowmen are spirit of the Order armies, turned by Death, into evil shadowmen. Shadowman is similar to a shadowrath; both of them have same speed and cloak ability. But shadowman cannot use fixate. What a shadowman can do is teleport to any places, which must be researched to be enabled to do that. When you kill them, the unit that killed them receives one health regeneration. Deads: Similar to Chaos's dead, only they can both throw their poisonous guts and bite as their primary attacks Stats: Four health bars (armored) Attack: low (projectile attack) high(bite) Speed: low Pop: 2 Cost: 250 gold 75 mana Time: 20 sec The deads are actually more dangerous than Chaos's undead. They have four armored healths, and their bites not only does high damage on other units, but within thirty seconds, the bitten unit turns into the dead itself. Giant units cannot be turned. The blue ghost spawn can also turn into the undead if bitten, assuming its not a giant unit. Marrowkai: The marrowkais are loyal to the Death Empire, not just Chaos. Stats: Four health bars (armored) Attack: Low(basic attack) high(spells) Speed: low Pop: 4 Cost: 400 gold 500 manas Time: 25 seconds The marrowkais joined the Death Empire, sensing its increasing godlike powers. Most of the marrowkais joined the Death Empire, while a few remained loyal to Chaos with hopes of Medusa returning. Death Empire's marrowkais learned new spells thanks to the Grim Reaper. They retained hells fist and summon reaper spells. Marrowkai can use lightning tornado to knock back its enemies, stunning them in the process. This spell can kill Order's archers and Chao's crawlers with one hit. Marrowkai can also use ice walls to protect its units and block enemies in its path. The ice wall has lots of health (10 health bars). The marrowkai cannot use ice wall once it has been set until the wall has been destroyed. Overall, the marrowkais are very dangerous since they have armor thanks to Death. Both the new spells must be researched to enable them for use. Hell Knights: Giant units with immense powers Stats: 10 health bars (armored) Attack: Very high(melee) Fire Orbs (High, does AoE) Speed: medium Pop: 7 Cost: 1500 gold Time: 40 seconds The Hell Knights are very powerful in combat. They can prove to be tough, as they devastate their opponents in the blink of an eye. They are a bit faster than Order and Chaos giants. Hell Knights are very costly, thus they don't frequently appear in battle. They create loud noises when they walk, indicating they are in the battlefield. Hell Knights brings fear into the brave soldiers' hearts as their fiercesome looks and physical structure can force them to flee in terror Crazy Bombers: Similar to Chaos's bombers, only they have slightly higher health and they throw unlimited bombs. Stats: 2 health bars (unarmored) Attack: High Speed: very high Pop: 4 Cost: 350 gold 100 mana These crazy bombers are a pain in the neck. Their attack does AoE like Chaos bombers. They don't run away when they're about to die, as their death results in an explosion, damaging nearby units. The crazed bombers can hit flying units. We're not sure how many bombs they have, but we know for sure it's a lot. Corrupted Priest: A fellow priest corrupted by the devils, to do the dirty work for Death. Heals friendly units and converts enemy units. Stats: Three health bars (unarmored) Attack: low Speed: medium Pop: 5 Heal: 1 health bar/ 3 seconds Convert Time: depends on enemy unit Cost: 400 gold 200 mana Time: 25 seconds The former Order priests, corrupted by the devils, heals units. They can also convert enemy units to be on the Death Empire's side (does not affect population). They are dangerous in numbers as their convertings can turn the tide in battle. Devils: Death's loyal legions, willing to obey him in order to achieve a common goal: destruction Stats: 1 health bar (unarmored) Attack: Medium Speed: High Pop: 3 Cost: 200 gold 100 mana Time: 20 seconds The devils shoot their demonic crossbows which can pierce armors. They fly in battle, seemingly to dominate the sky. They're not easy to deal with in numbers. Luckily they have low health with no armor, so they can generally be destroyed quickly, assuming you have lots of archers. Grim Reaper: Leader of Death Empire. One of the toughest units in the Death Empire. Stats: 1 extremely high health bars (armored) Attack: Extremely high(melee) Spells(very high) Speed: High Pop: 15 Cost: 5000 gold 3500 mana Time: 60 seconds The Grim Reaper tears fear to the brave soldiers' hearts, even the speartons, for his scythe and spells spelled death for everyone. Grim Reaper can do AoE damage, damaging up to four units with his scythe. One hit can deplete more than 3 health bars, and his damage pierce armors as well. He can hit flying units with his scythe as well. His spells are very damaging. He can summon 5 random Death Empire units to the battle. It can be a mix of shadowmen, deads, marrowkais, hell knights, crazy bombers, etc. Grim Reaper can reap up to five units by performing the summon reaper spell similar to the marrowkai. Grim can make copies of himself (three copies, thus totaling four reapers). The copies can attack, though does half the damage of the actual reaper. Copies can explode when destroyed, thus damaging units nearby. The Grim Reaper can passively heal himself and cure himself as well. The Grim Reaper can summon firewalls, and push the wall to the enemies back to its castle, thus not only damaging them, but burns them as well. When on low health, the Grim Reaper automatically teleports back to its own castle to either heal up or stay away from battle. When the Grim Reaper is around, all Death Empire units automatically receives increased damage and speed. There can only be one true Grim Reaper, so there cannot be another real reaper or more unless the 1st one dies. The Grim Reaper cannot be stunned and he also cannot be possessed by V. Overall, it's the most dangerous unit in the game. Its spells don't need to be researched. Castle Archers: Can be up to 3 archers (consists of one dead, one crazy bomber, and one devil) Chronological order: Devil, dead, bomber Abilities Resilience: Increase statue health. Tornado: Marrrowkai summons lightning tornado, damaging some enemies. Ice Wall: Marrowkai summons ice wall, blocking enemies. Blaze: The devils can fire flaming arrows, burning them in the process. Miner Hustle: Increases miner's health and speed. Extreme Speed: Crazy Bombers move even faster than ever. Natural Growth: Hell Knights have increased health. Sacrifice: Corrupted priests sacrifices itself to heal all units. Cloak 1: Shadowmen can cloak for short period of time; damages enemies while cloaking. Cloak 2: Shadowmen cloak for longer periods of time; does massive damage. Cloak 3: Shadowmen cloak for even longer period of time; can kill a spearton and juggerknights. Passive Income 1: passively gain gold and mana every few seconds. Passive Income 2 and 3: passively gain gold and mana every few seconds. Tower Spawn: spawns a ghost unit with no cost and population (Crazy bomber). Tower Spawn 2: spawns a ghost unit with no cost and population (Marrowkai). Tower Spawn 3: spawns a ghost unit with no cost and population (Hell Knights). Statue Defense: Statue actually attacks nearby enemies. Double Plasma Orbs: Hell Knights can throw two orbs Burrow: The Deads can dig underground and damage opponents by jumping off the ground. This poisons enemy units Conversion: Corrupted Priest's conversion is 25% more effective Crazy Health: Crazy Bomber have increased health Boned: Marrowkai can throw bones at enemies. Stuns enemies, but does very low damage Miner's wrath: Skeleton miners have increased attacks and are equipped with armor Teleport: Shadowman can teleport anywhere (with the exception of enemy territory) Repair: Skeleton Miners can repair Statues to its full health. Can also repair ice wall set up by marrowkais. Requires gold for repair Sentry: Miners can build sentries, which acts a defensive units and attack enemies on sight. Has six unarmored health and their attacks does moderate damage and they can set units on fire. The Order Empire knows the power Death Empire has that they don't have. The Order has more experience in combat, but will it be enough to fend off the deadly Grim Reaper and his legion? Geraldson 666's and Shadowrath Jr.'s Unit Idea So, I made my own unit (we're both owned by the same person) ... Slingale Way of the Slingshot Gold - 250 Mana-50 Training Time- 20 sec. Pop.- 2 "So accurate, so strong, my enemy will perish before me!" Health - 4 bars armored Damage - Medium Attack Speed - Medium Speed - Medium Description It carries a normal slingshot, but the edges seem that is has a silver tip. It wears a helmet, but has a visor across its face. It carries a brown satchel full of rocks. Abilities: Spike ball (Research: 100 gold 100 mana 12 seconds for research)- it replaces its rocks with spike balls, tripling the damage. It lasts until cancelled. Death Drop (Research: Gold- 1250 Mana - 500 Training Time: 20 sec.)- replaces rocks with tiny bombs that does extreme AOE damage. Lasts until cancelled. Long Walk (Research: Gold- 50 Mana-0 Training Time- 10 sec.)- upgrades its slingshot to increase range and damage significantly higher. Can never be cancelled or anything. MLGJunkrat's Unit Idea I think a good idea of a new unit in Order in Stick War 3 is a knight, similar to spearton and swordwrath combined, but can deflect with its shield, and with full armor, and a similar one, but is a dead, no full armor, but still is armored[[Category:New unit pg 2 Category:New Units